John Adam Fission
Background If you want to see a crazy guy , he’s your man. He killed half his own race (6 guys, he is a raaare breed) cause some said he was a foulish, bastard moron (like them). He turned into Ridley and he ate them all while laughing his eyes out. He joined the Spaces Pirates thinking they were some sort of GF. He was bored sick of this GF’s “Activity”. (Killing, killing and killing.) He then decided to play with his “helpers” at the game they always play. (Killling, killing and killing.) That Day, ¼ of the Spaces Pirates forces died. He then decided to join the Galactic Federation after “borrowing” one their ships. (If you guessed he stole one of the GF ship, you where `correct.) He does’nt realise that borrowing permenentely is stealing. The only person who ever liked him was a girl of his race named “Gundray Eve Alpha” she was his girlfriend, BFF and companion. She said that “He is kind, funny and likes me more then himself, he is more than a friend, he is the Puuuuurfect guy for me!” she was not an idiot, but she didn’t see his flaw: PURE CRAZINESS… He enjoys the GF very much, he likes there ideas he said, he says that he will NEVER leave the GF forces, that it is the best place to work at, that they have a lot of cool plans…. He infiltraded the Archives and Stole a lot of Secret Data. He used them to make his GF soldiers outfit. He suit can expand to any form because of the nanotecnologie. John is maybe crazy, but he is one SMART and INDEPENDENT guy. He became a Galactic Fedaration trooper in order to search the archives for more X-parasite data, he already stole the Chozo data. He hates the X’s more then phazon, the thing he hate the most after “The Pirate leader” a.k.a. Mother Brain. He is the only living person who know how to kill the X’s. He think’s his CO is the wisest of all “humanoids”, as he say. His anger towards the X’s is a result of his father death caused by the X’s. Involvement John went with the Chozos for 10000 years for studing, a week on Earth causing the Second Mondial World War, 100 years with the Luminoth for more studing, 25 years with Space Pirates for fun, 2 years on Space Colonie 388 and is currently with the Galactic Fedaration for Plans and for fun(AGAIN). Race His mother was an unknown race that could morph into other humanoids, his father was the same race, but half-human. Abillity He can morph in other races, but is known to take a teenage human form with warm brown hair and purple eyes. He also has the ability to resist a nuclear substances and staring into other races eyes (mostly humans...) until that persons head explode....COOL! Quotes ''-"I'm not crazy, i'm only mentally retarded!"'' ''-"You should stay away of me, at least 100m...no 1000m just to be sure, i'm unstable!"'' ''-"Let's face it, were all doomed!"'' ''-"Commander....you suck!"'' ''-"I'd like to see the world buuurrrn, everything on fire, scream of pure haaaiin!"'' ''-"Heeey, i'm crazy, NOT stupid!"'' Trivia Did you know that: -John caused the Second Mondial War? � -That if you give him some cotton candy he will kill your worst ennemie? Message of X-Killer64 This is one of the characters of my futur fiction, I hope you liked him! See also * Link External links * External link http://metroidfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:X-Killer64 Category:Character